We Are Broken
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Team Seven:."Lo traerían de regreso. Porque sólo así podrían volver a ser lo que alguna vez fueron, sólo así podrían volver a estar completos, sin importar qué. Sólo así podrían salvarse los tres" Regalo de Navidad para Laura Marina Lovegood.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Kishi, menos la trama, you know.

**Claim: **TeamSeven!fic —porque ellos son una hermosa familia y bleh.

**Advertencias: **Naaaada *silba distraída* Medio triste y dramático y... muy Team Seven, you know.

**Notas: **Regalito de Xmas para Laura Marina Lovegood. Hope you like it :D Trozo y título de la canción _We Are Broken_de Paramore.

-

-

* * *

**We Are Broken**

* * *

_`'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore _

_our innocence, and oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole´_

_-_

Ellos eran el Equipo Siete de Konoha. Eran uno de los mejores y más destacados equipos de ninjas, la envidia de los suyos y el terror de sus contrarios. Lo tenían todo para triunfar: un profesor estricto pero con un gran cariño por ellos (y entonces, cumplía el rol de padre y sensei casi al mismo tiempo); un muchacho hiperactivo con un corazón de oro y una fuerza interior increíblemente poderosa (el hermano mayor cariñoso); una muchacha dulce con una inteligencia envidiable y grandes capacidades por ser explotadas (la hermana regañona que los cuidaba); y el último sobreviviente de un clan prestigioso, con la fuerza y destreza necesaria (el hermano mayor que se apartaba pero los quería).

Lo tenían todo y en su momento lo utilizaron. Ellos eran más que un equipo, _eran una familia_. Eran como hermanos, siempre protegiéndose las espaldas, conociendo los gustos y disgustos del otro, siendo conscientes de cómo se sentía el otro, sabiendo cuándo uno mentía sobre algo. Estaban acostumbrados a las excusas baratas de Kakashi, a los despliegues de humor de Sakura, a las idioteces sin fin de Naruto, al silencio de Sasuke. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ellos que eran ya parte de uno.

Se protegían entre ellos. Cuidaban de Sakura aun si sabían que ella podría hacerlo sola; entrenaban juntos para fortalecerse (y que Sasuke le pateara el trasero a Naruto una vez más); sacaban a Naruto de sus deudas en Ichiraku; trataban de hacer sonreír a Sasuke; intentaban que Kakashi fuera más puntual y que dejara aquel libro pervertido. Si alguno necesitaba de algo, los otros estaban allí. Eran una familia que con el tiempo se había unido cada vez más, porque cada obstáculo que tenían que pasar era algo que les enseñaba que siempre se tenían el uno para el otro.

Pero todo ello, la familia, las horas compartidas y ls sonrisas, todo se esfumó de la nada cuando Sasuke traicionó a la aldea. _Cuando los traicionó a ellos, su familia_. La promesa implícita de estar juntos murió cuando él pisó fuera de los límites de Konoha. La familia estaba rota por la traición y sed de venganza. Sakura estaba rota. Naruto lo estaba también. La inocencia de aquellos días en los que se sentaban a almorzar o a esperar a su sensei se habían esfumado.

El dolor había golpeado fuerte contra ellos, contra lo que quedaba del Equipo Siete. Sakura estaba devastada, y Naruto había prometido traerlo de regreso para que todo fuera como antes (sabiendo que rompería su adorada promesa incluso antes de llevarla a cabo). Ya no se sentían vivos, porque la familia eran todos, y uno faltaba allí, por más de que lo hubieran sustituído tres años de duro entrenamiento por parte de ambos y un ninja de Raíz con habilidades extraordinarias. Por más de que hubiesen miles de misiones y momentos que intentaran llenar el vacío de su partida, ellos tenían un objetivo fijo: recuperarlo. Salvarlo de aquel pozo de oscuridad al que él mismo se había metido.

Porque nada ni nadie les haría cambiar su decisión. Porque sólo había una forma de que estuvieran completos nuevamente, de que fueran otra vez el Equipo Siete, _una familia_. Y por eso estaban allí, para buscarlo, para salvarlo, para recuperarlo.

Lo traerían de regreso. Porque sólo así podrían volver a ser lo que alguna vez fueron, sólo así podrían volver a los buenos tiempos, a estar completos, sin importar qué.

Sólo así podrían salvarse los tres.

* * *

_&._


End file.
